IF
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Seandainya saat itu Tsubasa dan Sanae tidak larut dalam ego masing-masing mungkin mereka sampai saat ini masih terus bersama. Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dengan dua anak kembar. Dan cerita TWINS tidak akan pernah ada. HOT FICT !


Seandainya saat itu Tsubasa dan Sanae tidak larut dalam ego masing-masing mungkin mereka sampai saat ini masih terus bersama. Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dengan dua anak kembar. Dan cerita TWINS tidak akan pernah ada.

CT (c) Yoichi Takahashi

IF (c) Chappy Ruki Oguri

Enjoy this fic ^^

.

.

.

Pertengkaran. Dalam sebuah rumah tangga itu sangatlah wajar. Namun saat itu pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung. Ego masing-masing masih begitu kuat. Meskipun sang wanita begitu sabar. Tapi... dia juga manusia. Sang pria meskipun pikirannya hanya sepkabola saja, dia juga seorang manusia.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bekerja. Hanya aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu banyak meluangkan waktumu dengan pekerjaan sebagai desainer baju." Kata Tsubasa masih dengan nada bijak.

"Terlalu banyak bagaimana? Aku kan masih bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu jika kau sedang di rumah, menyambutmu ketika pulang, dan masih banyak hal sebagai seorang istri yang bisa aku lakukan dengan pekerjaanku."

"Tapi aku tetap tak suka! Aku ingin kau di rumah saja."

"Aku tidak bisa hanya di rumah, diam menunggumu begitu saja. Itu bisa membuatku bosan."

Begitulah awal mula pertengkaran pasangan suami istri ini. Sang suami mungkin pada saat itu sedang dilanda cemburu karena sang istri yang terlalu meluangkan waktunya untuk pekerjaan barunya.

"Aku saja tidak masalah kau pergi hingga sampai berhari-hari untuk pertandingan, meninggalkanku sendiri, hanya bola bola bola yang ada di kepalamu!"

Sedikit demi sedikit amarah Sanae mulai terungkapkan. Dia sudah gila hingga sampai berkata demikian.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku, tinggalkan sepakbolamu!"

BUM!

Pintu rumah keluarga Ozora tertutup dengan kerasnya. Sang wanita telah meninggalkan rumahnya dengan amarah yang besar.

Tsubasa sendiri, matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sanae yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Benarkah dia Sanae, wanita yang selama ini mendukungnya? Hatinya sungguh sakit. Sakit karena orang yang selama ini mendukungnya malah memintanya untuk berhenti meraih impiannya dalam sepakbola.

Sanae's POV

Aku berlari. Berlari tak tau arah kemana aku akan pergi. Menangis. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menangis.

Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak.

TSUBASA KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN AKU? AKU SELALU MENDUKUNGMU DALAM SEPAKBOLAMU APA SALAHNYA JIKA AKU MENEKUNI APA YANG AKU SUKA JUGA SEPERTIMU!

.

.

Di mana aku akan tidur malam ini? Tsubasa juga kenapa tak mengejarku, mencariku, meminta maaf padaku? Tentu saja tidak mungkin Tsubasa seperti itu. ah, kau terlalu banyak berharap adegan dalam film-film terjadi pula dalam hidupmu, Sanae.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen Yukari. Dia adalah asistenku. Dia sangat loyal terhadapku.

"Sanae! Kenapa datang malam-malam begini?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Ah benar katanya. Ini sudah pukul 11.00 malam.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum tepatnya.

Dia mempersilakan aku masuk. Mempersilakanku untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian miliknya. Lalu dia membuatkanku teh hangat. Aku sudah lumayan tenang.

"Tsubasa tahu kau di sini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis. Berusaha tegar.

"Kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku besok. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu."

Aku mengangguk. Mendengar nama Tsubasa sungguh membuatku kepikiran. Sedang apa dia? Tadi dia belum makan. aku mengkhawatirkannya. Ah. bodohnya aku! Dia saja tidak mengirim pesan atau menelponku untuk menanyakan aku di mana.

Aku belum bisa tidur sedari tadi. Masih memikirkan perkataanku kepada Tsubasa. Apa aku keterlaluan mengatakan semua itu kepadanya? Aku melihat jam digital di ponselku. 01.22 a.m. Tsubasa sedang apa? Dia bisa sakit kalau belum makan. aku mulai mencari nomornya. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

"Kalau mau telpon dia, telpon saja. Turunkan egomu dan semua akan kembali normal." Kata Yukari tiba-tiba. Rupanya dia memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kondisiku sudah tenang sekarang. Aku mulai melakukan apa yang disarankan Yukari. Mungkin tidak menelpon, mengirim pesan agaknya cukup.

_**Ada roti di kulkas. Kau bisa memakannya. Jangan sampai tidak makan. nanti kau sakit.**_

Aku mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Tsubasa. Entah dia akan membacanya dan melakukan apa yang kuminta atau tidak. Setidaknya aku sudah sedikit lega mengirimkan pesan untuknya. Di saat begitu marahnya aku padanya, aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin cintaku pada Tsubasa terlalu besar.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ringtone pesan singkat dari ponselku berbunyi.

_**From My Husband**_

_**Kau dimana?**_

Tsubasa mencariku? Benarkah?

.

.

.

Tsubasa's POV

BUM!

Sanae menutup pintu dengan keras. Mataku masih terbelalak mendengar ucapanya. Dia memintaku untuk berhenti bermain sepakbola? Itu konyol.

Aku terduduk di sofa. Aku memegang kepalaku. Kepalaku ini rasanya mau pecah. Pikiranku kacau. Kata-kata Sanae masih teringang di kepalaku. Haruskah aku berhenti sepakbola seperti yang dia minta?

Sepakbola memang penting untukku tapi dalam hatiku yang terdalam, Sanae lebih penting. Aku bisa saja menangis atau bahkan frustasi ketika aku masuk ke tim B Catalunya. Namun untuk kehilangan Sanae aku tidak bisa. Dia tidak ada gantinya.

Aku mulai meyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa. Ini pertengkaran pertamaku dengan Sanae. Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Dia selalu memahamiku, mengerti aku, menenangkanku. Namun sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Dia begitu marah padaku. Apa salahnya sih jika menjadi istri yang hanya di rumah? Toh aku bisa memberikan penghasilan lebih untuknya dari sepakbolaku. Apa itu kurang?

Krucuk-krucuk (gak bisa ngebayangin bunyi perut jadi begini aja kalian pahamkan?)

Ah sial! Aku lapar. Aku belum makan sedari tadi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke meja makan.

"_**Tsubasa,sudah saatnya makan malam. Kau tidak boleh tidak makan. nanti kau sakit."**_

Aku tersenyum mengingat Sanae yang selalu cerewet dan mengkhawatirkanku. Dia sangat peduli dengan kesehatanku. Bahkan saat aku meninggalkannya untuk pertandingan, dia selalu mengirimkan pesan atau menelponku untuk mengingatkan aku makan.

Kini yang terlihat di ruang makan hanya menja makan yang tak ada hidangan sama sekali. Biasanya jam segini aku dan dia sudah duduk di ruang makan. dan di meja sudah ada banyak sekali makanan sehat yang telah dimasak Sanae.

Ternyata benar yang ia katakan. Dia memang selalu ada jika aku pulang ke rumah. Menyambutku ketika aku pulang, menyiapkan air hangat, memasakkan makan malam yang begitu lezat untukku. Seharusnya aku yang mengerti betapa kesepiannya dan bosannya dia saat aku tak ada di rumah. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih memahaminya. Mendukungnya ketika dia menekuni pekerjaan barunya.

Pandanganku beralih ke meja ruang tengah, tempatku menenangkan diri. Di atas meja itu , aku melihat gambar sketsa baju. Aku mengambil gambar itu. aku lihat satu per satu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Istriku ini benar-benar berbakat membuat desain baju.

Ah Sanae. Kau di mana?

.

.

.

Memikirkan tentang Sanae membuatku tertidur. Ini sudah pukul 01.29 a.m. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakuku. Aku mulai buka menu pesan. Di sana masih ada pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sanae dan beberapa rekan satu timku.

Lalu ringtone pesan singkatku tiba-tiba berbunyi.

**From My Sweet Anego**

_**Ada roti di kulkas. Kau bisa memakannya. Jangan sampai tidak makan. nanti kau sakit.**_

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Sanae itu. di saat dia sedang marah begini, dia masih tetap mengkhawatirkanku, mengingatkanku untuk makan. dia tahu saja kalau aku belum makan sedari tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas. Aku buka pintunya. Ternyata benar. Aku menemukan sepotong roti coklat. Di atasnya adalah emotion smile. Melihatnya membuatku tersenyum pula.

Aku ambil roti itu dari kulkas dan aku duduk di meja makan. ah, rasanya kesepian sekali. Biasanya Sanae akan duduk di depanku. Memandangiku yang sedang melahap makanan buatannya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Tersenyum. Lalu bertanya, "Enak tidak?"

"Ini lezat sekali, Sanae."

Ah, aku sudah mulai gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Aku membuka kembali pesan singkat darinya. Aku pilih menu Reply dan mulai mengetik pesan untuknya.

_**Kau dimana?**_

Lalu aku mengirimkan pesan itu ke nomor Sanae. Aku harap dia mau membalasnya.

Haah. Aku menghela nafas. Balas Sanae... Balas! Aku tak sabar menunggu balasannya. Akhirnya aku meng-_call_ nomornya.

"Hallo." Dia mengangkat telponnya. Terimakasih Sanae.

"Kau dimana?" ucapku lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Aku benar-benar sudah membuang egoku jauh-jauh. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Bagaimana bisa aku bergantung padanya begitu banyak.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau istirahat saja. Besok aku pulang."

"Aku ingin sekarang."

Tidak tahukan aku begitu merindukanmu, Sanae? Kau mau menyiksaku? Kau berhasil!

Dia diam.

"Aku di apartement Yukari. Kau harus sudah sampai sini 15 menit."

"Apa?"

"Kalau tidak aku tidak mau pulang."

"Tunggu aku."

Ah gila. Kau menantangku Sanae. Aku akan datang untukmu.

.

.

Beruntung apartement Yukari tidak jauh dari sini. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartement Yukari. Aku melihat Sanae yang mungkin sedang menungguku di depan apartement Yukari. Dia tampaknya agak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Namun kemudian aku bisa melihat senyum kecilnya. Dan dia segera menuju ke bawah. Menemuiku.

Kini ia berada di depanku. Dia memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku berhasil kan?"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang kan?"

Aku berjalan mendekat. Aku melihat matanya berkilau. Tampak ingin... menangis.

Kali ini posisiku sudah begitu dekat. Mata kami masih bertemu.

"Dasar bodoh..." ucapnya lirih. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung.

"Kau bisa sakit lari tengah malam begini! Kenapa tidak pernah memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu memikirkannya?" tangisnya bertambah. Namun dia berusaha untuk pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Wajahnya tertunduk. Perlahan aku membawanya ke pelukkanku. Dia tidak menolak. Aku semakin erat memeluknya.

"Maaf. Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir... dan maaf.. aku melarangmu untuk melakukan hal yang kau sukai."

Dia tidak menjawab. Masih terisak.

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku. Mengangkat dagunya. Membasuh air matanya dengan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku karena aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bermain sepakbola."

"Kita saat itu sedang dalam kondisi emosi. Ego kita sedang menguasai diri kita."

Dia menatapku. Aku tersenyum.

"Tunjukkan padaku senyum terbaikmu sekarang."

Dia mulai tersenyum. Aku menyukai senyumannya.

"Kita bisa pulang?"

Dia mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami tidak banyak bicara. Hanya Sanae yang menanyakan aku sudah makan atau belum. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Aku tidak mau wanita di sampingku ini pergi jauh. Aku berjanji untuk lebih memahaminya.

"Sanae..."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Hmm."

===FIN===

.

.

.

**Ciymii's curcol**

Yippiiii... Fict di lapti berhasil diselesaikan.

Aneh ya? Ah.. aku merinding looh ngetiknya.

Kalian gimana?

Kasih tau komentar kalian lewat review yaaa...

Biar ciymii-nya makin semangat.

Sankyuuu~~~ ;D


End file.
